


Lean on Me

by kcollinsp



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcollinsp/pseuds/kcollinsp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futurefic! Blaine and Kurt broke up, 17 years later they meet when Kurt's daughter has Blaine as a teacher. One a widow and one newly single, they begin a relationship that rekindles the passion they had as teens. Eventual M for smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I've already posted most of this story on FF.net, but am reposting here so that more people can read it!! It's almost completed at this point (24 chapters) and I will try to post everything I already have written on here as quickly as I can. You can find me on tumblr here: kcollinspfanfic . tumblr . com. I also post up on there if that's easier. I have few stories that I may also end up posting on here if I get good feedback. Please review!! Thank you for reading!!

 

It was 7:30 when Kurt finally pulled himself out of bed, the music playing from the room across the hall finally too loud to ignore. Lately he had been going into the office a few hours later than usual--a result of his recent bout with insomnia. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen and looked for anything that could pass for food. Finding some pancake mix and fresh fruit, he decided to surprise his daughter with an actual homemade breakfast this morning. He let the time pass as he listened to the music, so happy that Effie had good taste. Singing along with the Broadway playlist, he didn’t realize that he had begun dancing until he heard his daughter: “Save it for the clubs, Dad”. He spun around, quickly noticing that the music had stopped. “Sass!” He exclaimed. She had been pushing her limits lately. “Well, when you’ve been raised by the Sass Queen himself it’s hard to resist,” she quipped with a smug smirk. _God_ , Kurt thought, _this girl has too much wit for her own good._ “Tone,” he warned. “I made pancakes, how much time do you…” he started to say when he looked at the clock. “Shit! Effie, it’s already 8:15, school started fifteen minutes ago!”

“Dad, relax, it’s just Dr. Asshole’s class, it’s not important.” She was completely relaxed, starting to grab a pancake off the griddle.

Instead, Kurt handed her an apple and began to push her out their apartment door: “Effie! You seriously have to be more respectful. You cannot just talk about your teachers like that!”

Effie scoffed and rolled her eyes but left the apartment.

“God, that girl is going to be the death of me,” Kurt said to himself softly.

 

“Can anyone tell me what role the ledgers play in the novel?”

They were currently discussing there new AP English book: “Go Down, Moses” by William Faulkner, Effie zoning in and out of what her professor was saying. She registered someone raising there hand and giving an incredibly vague answer before she drifted into a state of semi-consciousness once again, only awoken by the incessant call of her annoying teacher saying her name and getting progressively louder.

“Effie. Effie this is completely inappropriate.”

She slowly raised her head up to look her teacher in the eyes and give him the best bitch glare she could muster, something she learned from her father very early on.

“Maybe if your class wasn’t so boring, I wouldn’t have been so distracted.” She heard a small chorus of snickers joined by some gasps at her outright disrespect.

“This is the third time this week that you’ve been completely rude in this classroom. I’ve let it slide because I like to think of myself as a patient person, but this is the last straw. I will be contacting your parents for a meeting and until then you will leave this classroom and you will not come back until you have a written letter of apology to all of us. This is a classroom and you’re tone is not be acceptable here.”

Effie stood up with as much dignity as she could muster and quickly made an exit out of the room. She knew that her father would not be happy with her. She left school and made her way to the nearest Starbucks to calm herself down. _I’ve really stepped in it this time_.

 

Later that day while working on the next sketch for the winter line, Kurt got a phone call.

“Mr. Hummel?” A gruff sounding voice on the other end of the line asked.

“Yes, this is he. Who is this calling?” He answered with the best fake enthusiasm he could muster. Quite frankly, he was annoyed that his artistic process was disrupted.

“This is Dr. Wilmington from your daughter’s school.”

 _Shit_ , Kurt thought. He had hoped this phone call would not happen.

“Yes, is something wrong?” He answered as evenly as he could.

“Yes actually,” the man began, “One of Evelyn’s teachers has requested a conference with you. He has said that she has been acting out severely in his class, and he would like to get to the bottom of it.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Kurt mused, “Is there a time when this teacher would be able to meet? I’m pretty busy this next month because Fashion Week is coming up.” Kurt bit his bottom lip, desperately hoping that this could all be forgotten. He hated parent-teacher conferences.

“Mr. Hummel, I, of course, understand that you may be busy, but I hope you’re willing to sacrifice for your daughter.” Wow, that was a cheap shot.

“Yes, yes, of course,” Kurt said, “How is Friday at 3:30, right after school?”

“That should work. Thank you for your time.” Before Kurt could answer the man had hung up.

Effie was gonna get one hell of a lecture tonight.

 

Effie had suspected that her father had received a phone call from the dean’s office that day, so she decided to lay as low as possible, hoping it would all blow over soon enough. She unlocked the door and slipped off her shoes and then assuming no one was home, fished around in the kitchen to find a snack and started to mount the stairs to her bedroom. She only got to the fourth step before she heard her father from the living room: “Evelyn Elizabeth Hummel-Parker, you better not be trying to run away from this conversation.”

 _Oh great_ , Effie thought, _she would get yelled at sooner than expected_.

She slowly made her way back downstairs and faced her father in the living room. She shifted nervously while he sat there with an unreadable expression, making her very anxious. Kurt was the first one to speak: “Ok, I’m going to give you _another_ chance to explain why I got a call today from the headmaster about your inappropriate behavior.”

Suddenly feeling cornered and defensive, Effie blurted, “No, Dad, it’s not my fault! My teacher was being an asshole and I was fed up with it and decided to say something. You know, you always told me to stand up for what I believe in, to not let anyone intimidate me.”

“Effie, that is a completely different thing! This is not something you can use as an excuse for your rudeness! This man is your teacher and therefore your superior—you need to give him that respect. God, you would’ve thought that after five years at that school you would know when to shut up.”

Effie closed in on herself and just gave her best bitch glare—her defense mechanism when she didn’t have anything witty to say. After Kurt took a few deep breaths to calm himself, he continued: “So, I am going to go to meet with your teacher tomorrow. You are going to do whatever you must to make it up to your teacher and continue to be respectful in class. If, and only if you do that, I may reduce your grounding from three weeks to two.”

“Three weeks?!?!” Effie asked incredulously before she stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

After the door was safely closed, Kurt let out a sigh and let his posture sag, again wondering if he had done the right thing—something he contemplated whenever he had to punish Effie. “Disciplinarian” was not one of the roles he fulfilled often until last year and he had nowhere near perfected it since then.

 

Blaine waited patiently in the classroom, grading papers to pass the time waiting for Effie’s parents. They were now running ten minutes late, which wasn’t really a surprise to him—most of the parents of the children at this school were workaholics, spending not nearly as much time with their children as their nannies or housekeepers. He sighed; thinking about what Effie’s home life must be like for her to act out consistently in class. Maybe it’s a cry for attention…or maybe an outlet for expression that she was denied at home. Before his thoughts could drift too far, though, he was jolted out of his haze by a whispered question: “Blaine Anderson?”

 

Kurt was not having a good day. He was running behind, as per usual, and it was already 3:00 and it at least a twenty minute walk to Effie’s school. He still needed to finish sending his newest sketches to various magazine editors before he could even think about leaving. By the time that was done, it was 3:10 and he was rushing to collect his things when his day-old coffee in his “New Yorker” travel mug spilled off the desk, effectively ruining his new Armani white dress shirt. He, of course, could not show up at Effie’s school looking like a hobo, so he decided to stop at home to change his shirt. Long story short, he was twenty minutes late when he ran in the building finally finding the classroom. The door was open, and just as Kurt was about to rush in, he surveyed the scene. At first glance, the man behind the desk looked to be in his late-thirties, seeming very scholarly in his glasses and coat and tie. His hair was curly and only slightly gelled down, and _wait_. He’s seen that mop of hair before. Suddenly, everything from seventeen years ago is brought to the forefront of his mind and he is only able to mutter a single name, “Blaine Anderson?”


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

The second he looked up, he knew exactly who was staring down at him. Those blue eyes hadn’t changed a bit, and still not a wrinkle on his beautifully pale skin. _Ha_ , Blaine thought _, that skin regimen was really worth it_. He realized that he hadn’t said anything for longer than was traditionally socially acceptable, but nothing could come to mind. There were so many things he had to say to him, to Kurt, so many questions, but right now he couldn’t come up with anything, so all he said was, “Kurt.”

 

That was all the confirmation Kurt needed, not that he had any doubt this was Blaine, the same Blaine whom he hadn’t seen in seventeen years. They spent the next few seconds staring at each other, letting the weight of this moment sink in. Finally, Blaine spoke up.

“Why are you here?” He realized in hindsight that it wasn’t the most graceful thing to say, but it wasn’t said with malice, only genuine confusion.

 

“Oh, um, I got a call and I have a meeting with someone.” Kurt was flustered to say the least and was having trouble finding any words to speak with.

“Sorry, that wasn’t really clear,” he said, finally regaining some of his ability to form a coherent thought, “My daughter goes here, and apparently she’s been having some behavioral issues, so I’m supposed to meet her teacher here for a conference…Wait, so you work here? You’re a teacher?”

 

“Yah,” Blaine smiled, “I am a teacher here…Did you say that your supposed to meet a teacher here about your daughter?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Blaine laughed, “So you’re Effie’s father. I knew she must have gotten that sass from somebody.”

 

Kurt stared incredulously at Blaine. He is Effie’s teacher. His ex-boyfriend is his daughter’s teacher. _Shit_ , Kurt thought _, this is awkward._

“You’re Effie’s teacher?” At the nod of Blaine’s head, Kurt groaned. “I apologize profusely. She’s been on edge lately because of some personal issues.”

 

At that, Blaine’s curiosity peaked. He prided himself on not being a nosy person, but this was a personal issue involving his first love. He could just tell himself that he needed to know for his student’s sake.

“Personal issues?”

 

Kurt tensed up. He didn’t like talking about this stuff with random people, but then again Blaine isn’t a random person. Though his better judgment may have warned against it, he realized that he still completely trusted Blaine.

“Yah,” Kurt started, “She’s been having trouble coping ever since her father died.” Now that caught Blaine’s attention.

“It’s coming up on the one-year anniversary and so she’s been especially bad the past few weeks.”

 

Blaine finally arose from his seat and made his way over to where Kurt was standing. He gently grabs his hand for consolation: “I’m so sorry, Kurt. That must’ve been so difficult for you. I didn’t mean to pry.”

 

“No, no, it feels good to talk about it. It still hurts, you know, but I’m ready to continue on with my life. Effie, not so much,” Kurt threw in with a small laugh. “She’s a really good kid—smart, witty, has a good head on her shoulders. After what happened last year she’s had her ups and downs, but in months like these she’s rude and sarcastic and inappropriate, and I have no idea what to do or say…” at the last part Kurt realized he was about to break down, and abruptly stopped and tried to pull himself together.

“I’m really sorry. I don’t know why this is all spewing out. This is what happens when I neglect to see my therapist for a few weeks.” Blaine laughed politely at that.

 

“Kurt, seriously, don’t worry about it.” Blaine gave Kurt a reassuring smile, and they stood there in a comfortable silence.

“So, what about you?” Kurt started.

“What?”

“Your life. You got the gist of mine—dead husband, teenage daughter. How about you? Any kids? Pets? Significant others?” That last one was asked with a tone Blaine couldn’t quite recognize, like Kurt was hoping that he was single.

“Well, no pets, but I do have a four-year-old son named Oliver. Regarding your last question, no. I am not involved with anyone. Recently single, actually, but my ex does not have custody of Ollie for…reasons” Blaine stopped at that and looked down.

“Oh…Well, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be. Well be sorry that I ever got into the relationship, not that I got out of it.” Blaine smiled genuinely at him again. “But, I did get Ollie out of all of this, so everything was worth it.”

“I always knew you’d be a good dad,” Kurt reminisced. He would always watch Blaine at family parties playing with all the kids, singing and playing tag. When they were teenagers, he was basically a kid himself.

They again stood in silence just basking in the glow of nostalgia. Without thinking, Kurt blurted out, “Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?” As soon as he heard himself, though, he covered his mouth and was quick to retract: “Well, I mean I totally understand if you don’t, and it might be weird—“

“I’d love to.”

That quieted Kurt down.

“Okay.” He smiled tentatively.

“There’s this great Italian restaurant on 49th and 9th. Assuming your tastes have not changed, you’ll love it. Most of it’s organic, and they have a bunch of gluten-free options. I’ll pick you up at 8?”

“Yah, yes, okay,” Kurt was clearly overwhelmed. “Perfect.”

Then, realizing what time it was, Kurt’s eyes almost bugged out of his head.

“It’s 4:30 already! Shit, I have a meeting in 20 minutes across town.” Kurt spurt out, getting ready to leave but not wanting to. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, I guess.”

“Yes,” Blaine answered confidently, “see you tomorrow.”

Right as Kurt was exiting the classroom, Blaine yelled one last thing: “You’re skin care regimen was definitely worth it in the long run. Not one wrinkle.”

As Kurt turned around, Blaine could clearly see the blush across Kurt’s face. _How adorable_ , Blaine thought, _he still blushes like the bashful 16-year-old he was when I met him_. And with that Kurt uttered a quick “bye” and was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was now standing in front of his mirror, attempting to get his hair to cooperate. He couldn’t remember the last time he had worked this hard to look this good, not even for his dates that were occasionally set up through his friends. No, this was different; this was Blaine. It didn’t matter that Blaine had seen him as a baby-faced 16-year-old or even that he had seen his morning hair. All Kurt knew is that he yearned for Blaine’s praise and attention, and he was going to do everything in his power to get that tonight.   
His clothes were already picked out and lying on the bed. The Italian restaurant Blaine was taking him to was classy, but not arrogant (Wow, Blaine really hasn’t changed), so he had decided on black dress pants, a tight white dress shirt, and a thin deep red tie that Eli had always told him looked amazing with his pale skin. Across the hall, Kurt noticed Effie taking interest in his ministrations and he smirked to himself as he saw her try to act like she wasn’t watching his every move. When she finally realized she had been caught, she asked, “Hot date tonight?”  
Kurt continued to move around the room, moisturizing his skin now and trying to find his shoes in his closet as he held his conversation with Effie.  
“Not a date, just a meeting with a friend.” Was it a date? Kurt asked himself, “Would it be weird if it was?”  
“Oh, so you can go out and have a life, but I have to stay locked up here all day and night?”  
“Be more dramatic Effie, I dare you. And yes, I get to go out because I wasn’t disrespectful to my boss this week.”  
“You don’t have a boss.”  
“Yes, and the day you don’t have a boss, then you can do whatever you want,” Kurt smugly added as he shut his door to get changed.  
Effie turned around with a huff and stalked back into her room.

 

Blaine spent his Saturday running around, trying to find a last-minute babysitter for Ollie. His brother Cooper, who usually can cover for him, cancelled early that morning in favor of a premier he got invited to with one of his clients. He took Ollie to the park and let him play on the playground while he scrolled through his phone, desperate to find anyone whom he remotely trusted with his child. As he went through his contacts, he noticed that he still had Kurt’s old number, as well as many of his friends (or, friends of Kurt’s) in high school: Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, even. Wow, he thought, that’s a blast from the past. He wasn’t able to reminisce for too long as he finally reached someone who could be a possibility.   
Thankfully, Nick and Jeff were ready and willing to arrange a chaperoned playdate with Ollie and their young daughter, Charlotte. While on the phone with Nick, he hastily agreed to take Ollie for the night, stating, “you need to get out more”, while Jeff added an always mature, “get some!” If only they knew who I was going on a date with, Blaine laughed.   
By the time he had dropped Ollie off at Nick and Jeff’s apartment, it was already 7, and he had to pick Kurt up across town in an hour. He took a quick shower, and willed his hair to cooperate and not frizz tonight. Blaine had been trying to go without hair gel, as it had become more of a nuisance these days, but didn’t want to set Kurt off by not putting it in. Maybe just a little gel, he decided—just to keep the frizz away. Once his hair was finished, he put together an outfit that he hoped would be Kurt-approved: blue slacks, a Ralph Lauren checkered shirt, and a blue bowtie with the polo insignia—yes, he still wore bowties. Well, maybe not as much anymore, but he knew Kurt loved the bowties, so he decided to incorporate it for tonight.   
With everything on and Kurt’s address on a paper in his pocket, he set off to hail a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine arrived at Kurt’s apartment with five minutes to spare, and took a second before ringing the buzzer. He didn’t know what to make of Kurt asking him out. He knew that they were both single, but was almost sure Kurt wasn’t ready to go there, no matter how much he said he was. Was he even ready to go there himself? It had only been eight months since the official end of his relationship with Ryan, not that it wasn’t emotionally over months before that. Either way, Blaine was a friend to Kurt before they started dating, so he’d rather have a friend back than nothing. Finally, he rang the buzzer and he heard Kurt’s voice, angelic even through an intercom, answer that he would be right down. 

Kurt straightened his tie and took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs to meet Blaine. As he rushed passed Effie’s room, he yelled a quick “Be good. Do your homework, and I’ll be home by twelve. Call if you need anything!” He knew Effie was still mad at him because she refused to even justify his statement with an answer. She’ll get over it soon enough, he hoped. 

Kurt arrived downstairs and exited the building, greeting the doorman and wow, he had forgotten how good Blaine looked when he dressed up. He was nervously shifting from his weight and looking at his cell phone, no doubt to check the time, Kurt thought, and his ass looked damn good in those pants. Oh god, am I even allowed to be thinking like that? I’ve never thought about any of the other guys I’ve dated like that since Eli. Uhh, Kurt, please do not think about your dead spouse when there is a hot guy picking you up for a date, Kurt scolded himself. As if noticing a pair of eyes trained on him, Blaine turned around and gave Kurt a dazzling smile. 

They were standing there for a few seconds, just smiling at each other, until Blaine finally made a decision and held out his hand for Kurt to take. With that small gesture, Blaine had set the entire tone of the night. Kurt willingly accepted his hand and they made there way to the curb where Blaine had a cab waiting. 

 

When they reached the restaurant, Blaine paid for the cab and then opened the door for Kurt, always the true gentleman. As soon as they got to their table, he pulled the chair out for Kurt. At that, he blushed as he remembered that no one he had ever met could compete with Blaine in chivalry—in that category, Blaine wasn’t even rivaled. Their food had come and they had made polite conversation until Kurt turned it more personal: “So, you know all about my daughter—well at least I hope you’d know some, since you’re her teacher” Blaine chuckled at that, “Tell me about Ollie.”  
Oh, that question took Blaine by surprise. He was so used to guys he dated being indifferent towards his son, but he figured maybe because Kurt was a father, too, he was genuinely interested.  
“Well,” Blaine started, “he’s four, so there’s not much to tell.”  
Kurt saw right through that one: “Oh please, he may be four, but I’m sure you know just as much about him as you would if he were a teenager. Blaine, I know you, you’re like the little kid whisperer.”  
“The little kid whisperer?” Blaine laughed.  
“Okay, not the most eloquent way to put it maybe, but you are. So, please— “ Kurt reached across the table and grabbed Blaine’s hand, hoping that this small gesture would assure Blaine that he could still trust him, “tell me about him.”  
“Ok, well he’s four and so he’s totally in the Troublesome Toddler phase, but he’s such a good kid. He loves trucks and action figures and he’s such a boy, it’s adorable. Thank god, he hasn’t grown out of Disney movies yet, because I don’t think I’ll be able to make it past that day, and his favorite prince is Aladdin, which I’m super excited about because he’s always been mine, too. He tells his friends that his favorite color is green, but it’s really purple and I know that because every time we walk in the park or past a garden and we see a purple flower he freaks out and begs for us to pick it and take it home. Most of the time I have to say ‘no’ because I don’t want to deal with the wrath of angry New Yorkers, but sometimes he just knows the right thing to say to hit my weak spots.”   
Watching Blaine talk animatedly about his son almost made Kurt explode with pride and affection. He had always known Blaine would make a fantastic father, but hearing about it now that it was real, it almost brought Kurt to tears—it was like Blaine was finally succeeding in making up for all of the places his own father had lacked. He defeated the stereotypes that bad fathers make more bad fathers—Blaine was above that.   
“He seems like an awesome kid. I’d really like to meet him sometime.”  
“Yah, I would like that too.”   
They just stared at each other for a few seconds. It seemed that as the night went on, both of the men began to feel a tension that wasn’t necessarily sexual, but affectionate. Neither of them knew what to make of this night, but they knew they wanted more of the other.  
“So,” Kurt asked, “you trusted him enough to leave him home alone tonight? Because he sounds like a responsible four-year-old, but can he even reach the fridge?” They laughed together.  
“No, no, actually, he’s over at Nick and Jeff’s tonight.”  
It took Kurt a moment to register that these weren’t just the names of Blaine’s friends, but people he knew from high school.  
“Wait, Nick and Jeff Warbler?”   
“Yup. They actually have a daughter Charlotte who is a year younger than Ollie, so they agreed to have him over tonight.”  
“Wow, they’re still together? That’s crazy! I can’t believe they made it past high school.” That comment, which Kurt didn’t think much of, stung Blaine, even though it had been over a decade since they had broken up. We were supposed to be the ones who made it out of high school, Blaine thought bitterly. Before he was able filter his thoughts, the words had already come out of his mouth and all he could do was wait to see how Kurt reacted: “Well, when people love each other enough and work at their relationship, they tend to get out of high school.”  
Kurt froze instantly.   
“Oh my god, Kurt, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out of my mouth—“  
“No,” Kurt stopped him, but Blaine couldn’t read the look he had on his face. “Blaine, I understand now how my comment could’ve been hurtful. But, if you want to have this conversation, which now I’m seeing is probably important if we want to start this thing that we have now, then can we please talk about this somewhere else?”  
Blaine was stunned. “Yah, yes, of course. We can go back to my apartment.”  
“Sounds great.” And with that, Kurt flagged down the waiter and asked him for the check.   
Amongst everything, all Blaine could think about was Kurt is coming back to my apartment. Kurt is coming back to my apartment. And then, get you’re mind out of the gutter, Blaine, you’ve already seen him naked and in much more compromising positions. Stop acting like a teenager. 

 

The cab ride home was mostly silent, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. They kept their hands interlaced for the entire ride and occasionally caught each other’s eyes when they were stealing glances at the other. When they finally arrived at Blaine’s apartment, they got out of the cab and Blaine led them up to the sixth floor. Once inside, Blaine made his way into the kitchen and shouted, asking Kurt if he wanted anything to drink.   
“Just water would be great, thanks.”  
While Blaine was in the kitchen, Kurt took a minute to look around the apartment. It was a lot nicer than he thought Blaine was going to be able to afford on a teacher’s salary, but it was, by no means, extravagant or ornate. Just simple and classy. From his perch in the living room/foyer, he could see a hallway to the right that must lead to the bedrooms, and the kitchen. The view from his current position was gorgeous—his apartment was perched right across from a dock to the Hudson and Battery Park was directly across and to the right. When Blaine reentered the room with drinks, he passed Kurt and just said, “Follow me” as he began to climb stairs that Kurt had not seen before. The stairs led to a door that worked as the entrance onto Blaine’s part of the roof, a perk that must come with living on the top floor. The patio was decorated with some potted plants and couches, and there was even a miniature basketball hoop that Kurt presumed was for Ollie. They sat down on the couches and Blaine handed Kurt his glass of water. Kurt sat back taking in the view of his beloved city, entranced by its beauty.   
“You know, the first thing I noticed about Eli when I met him was that his eyes looked just like yours.”  
“Eli?”  
“My husband…That’s actually the reason why I approached him.”  
Blaine didn’t know how to respond to this. But, he didn’t have to as Kurt just continued to talk, looking out over the horizon.   
“It was six months after we broke up. I was a mess. I felt so lost in this city, surrounded by people. Those eyes, those eyes felt safe for me. They reminded me of you.”  
Everything was silent after that.   
“What am I supposed to make of that?” Blaine finally asked.  
“What?”  
“What do you want me to say to that?”  
Kurt thought about that for a second. “I don’t even know why I told you. Sorry.”   
Blaine thought about how to ask what he really wanted to know. Finally, he just went for it.  
“Why did you break up with me?”  
Kurt finally turned to look into his eyes for the first time since they’ve been on the roof.  
“And please don’t give me the distance excuse or that you met someone else. Please just tell me the truth. It bothered me for so long, and I, I, well, I just need to know.”  
Blaine’s hazel eyes bore into Kurt’s own, and he felt like he would be able to see through any lie or excuse he would try to construe right now. So he just sighed, and racked his brain, trying to bring himself back to the state he was in seventeen years ago.   
“I know that you think that distance is a lousy excuse, but just hear me out. It was our third year being apart from one another, so I know you would think that it would’ve gotten easier with time, but it wasn’t. I was in New York, you were in Chicago. People from everywhere had constantly been telling me that something was going to happen, that temptation was going to be there and that we were both going to get hurt. You have to understand, the absolute last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, and I realize now and even then that that was unavoidable. I just…I couldn’t deal with not you there to come home to, and it wasn’t just the lack of my sex life, but it was the fact that you weren’t there to hug me when I was upset, or kiss me when I just needed to be close to someone, or cuddle in bed and to wake up next to. And if I couldn’t have you, I just needed that from someone. I mean, I knew that it wouldn’t be the same, that no one would be able to be you, but I just, I couldn’t do it any longer. The two worst things I’ve ever had to go through in my life have been my husband’s death and our breakup.”   
By the end of his monologue, Kurt was on the verge of tears, desperate for Blaine to understand the pain he went through during their break-up. Blaine just stared at him, and finally when Kurt looked back up, they made intense eye contact. Seconds later Kurt began to slowly lean in, Blaine following his lead. They got closer and closer, and finally, their lips met in a soft, but intense embrace as each man tried to infuse all of their feeling and pent up tension into this kiss. The kiss slowly became more heated, with Kurt sliding his tongue along Blaine’s lower lip, and Blaine responding by opening his mouth to welcome the intrusion. Blaine then bit Kurt’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan. Kurt deepened the kiss and just as it seemed to be leading somewhere else, Blaine separated their lips and pushed their foreheads together. As they tried to regain their normal breathing, they stared deeply into each other’s eyes.  
“I don’t want this to be about lust or old feelings. I want to do this the real way.”  
“Wha, what do you mean?”  
“Kurt Hummel, would you please go on another date with me?”  
Kurt sat silently for another second before he muttered out, “Yes. I would love that.”  
Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt on the lips. “Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt came home that night smiling like an idiot, humming a song that was familiar, but he couldn’t quite recognize. As he unlocked the door and headed into the apartment, he spotted Effie on the couch watching some documentary about the history of Broadway musicals. _A girl after my own heart_ , Kurt thought to himself as he made his way into the kitchen after saying a quick “hello” to his daughter.

Effie definitely did not miss that smitten look on her father’s face from the moment he walked through the door. _Either he was with one of his friends or he got laid_ , she thought. She shivered at the latter, trying to get the thought of her father having sex out of her head—it wasn’t exactly a mental image she wanted to have. But as she thought about it more, she realized that he hadn’t smiled like this in over a year. Yes, he seemed happy when he would go to shows with his friends, or when he finally was able to see his newest designs on the runway, but this smile, this was positively lovestruck. Effie began to feel an overwhelming sense of jealousy, envious that she couldn’t ever make her father that happy. At least, not since Papa died. She knew she had been a bit difficult and could sometimes overstep her limits, but she really had thought her dad was his happiest when he was around her. Her curiosity had definitely peaked and with each passing thought, she wanted to know more about this mystery man. She was not particularly a fan of the idea of her father dating again, but she’s learned that when her dad wants something, he gets it, and she’ll probably just have to deal with this guy too.

Deciding that earning her father’s trust back would probably be the fastest route to solving all of these problems, she begrudgingly resolved to go talk to Mr. Anderson before school on Monday and apologize--and she did not just apologize to anyone. One of Effie’s most prominent traits was her dispositional pride, sometimes to a fault. But, she was willing to do this if it meant making her dad happy.

 

xxxxxxx

 

Effie arrived at school promptly at 7:50, ten minutes before her class with Mr. Anderson was scheduled to start. She hoped that he would be there, so that getting up twenty minutes earlier than usual was not a waste of her time. She lightly knocked on the door to the classroom and was met by a cheery, “come on in”.

It was clear from Blaine’s face that he was not expecting to see Effie. He was whistling something when she walked in and as soon as he looked up, his mouth opened and his right eyebrow raised in a questioning gesture. Effie just smiled in an attempt to make the encounter less awkward. It didn’t feel like she was accomplishing her task. After a minute, Blaine cleared his throat, and Effie realized that it was her turn to speak so she began to gather up the courage to just say it. _Courage_ , her father had always told her as a young girl whenever she was afraid of something. Kurt never really knew how much that helped her, but it did. So she used the word to help get her through the next few minutes.

“Hi, Mr. Anderson. Um…Well, I just wanted to—I guess I came here to, um—“

Blaine just continued to stare at her with a smug look on his face. He knew what she was trying to do, but he wasn’t going to offer her a way out. Finally, Effie summoned up her courage, made eye contact with Blaine, and just said:

“I came here to apologize for being rude. Not just last class, but for all the times I’ve been bitchy or annoying. Just…I’m sorry.”

It remained silent for a few seconds while Blaine just stared at Effie, willing her to keep the eye contact. She didn’t disappoint. Finally, he broke the tension.

“You’re forgiven.” Effie let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding since her speech. “But, Effie, if your having trouble focusing or you’re upset because of things that have been happening in your life, don’t lash out at people trying to help you. I admit, I may have been brash to you the other day because I had no idea about your father, but I still think—“

“My father? What about my father?”

_Shit_ , Blaine thought _, she’s going into defensive mode_.

“Effie, all I’m trying to say is that I understand that this past year must’ve been extremely difficult for you—“

Effie’s posture had stiffened and she had crossed her arms over her chest.

“Who told you about that?”

“Well, when you’re dad came in to speak with me the other day, he told me that you’ve been this way since your father’s death.”

Her eyes widened. _Why would dad tell this random stranger about such a personal issue?_

“He had no right,” she began.

“Effie, I’m your teacher, I just want to help you! You can’t just shut people off, it’s been a year,” Blaine could feel himself desperate to get through to her.

“You don’t know me, you don’t know my family, and you don’t know my life!”

“Effie, please!”

“Why do you want to help anyway?” She asked on the verge of tears. No one had wanted to listen after the first few months following her father’s death. Apparently, to her friends and teachers, three months was the maximum grieving time allowed.

Blaine was blown away by the question. _Why wouldn’t anyone want to help?_

“Because you matter,” He started, “Because I care about you and not just how you’re doing in my class or in school, but in your personal life. As a teacher, I took on a responsibility not only to teach you, but also to care about you as a person, and not just my student. But, more than that Effie,” Blaine crossed from his desk and held her hand, which made her look up from where she had trained her eyes on the floor, “you’re a great kid—you’re smart, you’re funny, and you have a knack for catching symbolism in literature.” They both laughed lightly at that. “You matter, Effie, and that’s why I want to help.”

Blaine could see the tears forming in her eyes where she was desperately trying to hold them back. She looked back down at the ground and whispered a “thank you,” before looking up again and suddenly hugging Blaine fiercely. She pulled away as quickly as she had embraced him, but the weight of that gesture was not lost on Blaine. They stood there for a few more seconds before Effie left to get her books in her locker. Once she had shut the door, Blaine let out an audible sigh, and smiled to himself. _This is why I am a teacher._

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

“Effie came and apologized this morning.” Blaine was currently on his lunch break, talking on the phone with Kurt.

“So that’s why she left early.”

Blaine had thought hard about whether to share what he called “The Breakthrough” with Kurt. It was evident that Effie was an incredibly private person, but he thought Kurt would be proud of her progress, and he personally knew what it felt like to constantly seek for his father’s approval in every aspect of his life, especially at the age Effie is now.

“Yah, it was actually somewhat of a breakthrough.” Blaine stated proudly.

“Uh huh? Do tell.” Kurt jarred lightly.

“Well she came and apologized and I told her that I understood where she was coming from, with the death of a parent and all, and she got really defensive about that information. She finally asked me why I even wanted to help, and I explained to her that I really do care, and that she matters, that people should care about her. It all ended with a hug, a quick hug, but a hug, nonetheless, and I think she felt better afterwards.”

What Blaine didn’t know was that as he was explaining the encounter, Kurt’s heart was doing summersaults. Hearing just how much the man, whom he had so many pent up feelings for, cared for his daughter, whom he loved with all his being, was making him even happier than when he had come home the night after kissing Blaine.

When Kurt hadn’t responded after what seemed like minutes, Blaine got worried that he had overstepped. He just wanted to help this girl, whom just happened to be Kurt’s daughter. Did it add another level to his interest that he had a lot of feelings for her father? Yes. But did that change the fact that she was a student and that he would’ve helped her anyway? Absolutely not.

“Kurt…?” He ventured. “Look, I’m sorry if I overstepped, it’s just—“

“No, no, you didn’t overstep. Well, maybe you did, but no I really appreciate it. Honestly, I didn’t answer because I thought it was so amazing. You, well this encounter just reminds me of how good a guy you are, and I’m just wondering why the universe is letting me have a second chance with you.”

“Oh…” Blaine was certainly not expecting the conversation to go in this direction, but it wasn’t an unwelcome change. “You’re not so bad yourself, Hummel” Blaine said to lighten the mood, though he really did mean it. He was extremely lucky to be getting this chance, and he didn’t want to screw it up. 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month since that first date and both men would say that the relationship had been progressing as smoothly as they had hoped. During a long talk after their second date, they had agreed to focus on the emotional side of the relationship before the physical—they both knew how easy it could be to get caught up in the sex, and they wanted to make sure that the things they were feeling weren’t just lust, but something deeper—the physical side would be just another perk later on, and the anticipation was nothing if not extended foreplay, or at least, that’s how Kurt liked to look at it optimistically. Kurt had yet to share the news to Effie about his budding relationship, figuring he would like it to get serious before it came around that her father was dating her teacher. He knew that after they told her Blaine would probably have to switch her out of his class, and so they decided to wait until the end of the school year, that way they had the entire summer to bond and hopefully not be awkward when school started up again in the Fall. That was Kurt’s ideal situation. But, there was nothing keeping Kurt from meeting Ollie, and the more he heard about him, the more he seemed like a mini-me of Blaine, and the more he wanted to meet him. But, he waited patiently for Blaine to ask him, knowing he would when he was ready, and finally that day came.

“Would you like to go out to lunch with me and Ollie today?”

“Ooh, lunch with the infamous tot. I’d love too. Are you sure you’re ready for that though?”

“Absolutely. You know that Thai place on 9th and 48th? Wanna meet me there at 1?”

“Yup. See you then.”

Kurt made his way down 9th and found the restaurant Blaine had mentioned. The maitre’d spotted him and led him to the back of the restaurant where he spotted two heads of dark curly hair. Kurt was particularly happy that Ollie had inherited that trait of Blaine’s. Blaine caught Kurt’s eye and gave him a thousand-watt smile, that showed how genuinely happy and, more importantly, ready he was to introduce Kurt to his son. He got up and kissed Kurt softly and led him to his seat where he pulled the chair out for him and waited for him to be seated before he made his way over to his side of the table. Ollie looked up from where he was coloring and smiled, and _God_ , Kurt thought, _he has Blaine’s smile, too_. His deep cobalt eyes though were somehow deeper and more striking, whereas Blaine’s hazel ones where very soft and open.

“Hi,” Ollie stuck out his hand for Kurt to shake, “I’m Oliver Anderson. Who are you?”

“Well, hello Oliver. My name is Kurt Hummel,” Kurt did a little bow while shaking his hand and Ollie giggled.

Ollie quickly went back to his drawing after making light conversation with Blaine and now Kurt and Blaine were talking about Kurt’s last few days at work, and how they seemed to be getting tougher as Fashion Week approached. Neither of the men really expected Ollie to be listening, as he was so enthralled in his coloring book.

“…I swear, she’s trying to tell me that I stole her idea. Please, she wouldn’t be able to come up with a good idea if it knocked her over the head. Just because she works for Vogue does not mean she is the ruler of all. God, when she said that she was told she was the new Alexander McQueen, I could’ve slapped her! Who does she think she’s talking to?”

“You would never hit my daddy, would you?”

Both the boys whipped their heads to look at Ollie, where he just sat looking intensely at his drawing. When neither boy answered him, he looked up a little worried.

“Would you hit my daddy?”

“Oliver, no, no, of course not. I would never hit anyone, especially your father. We’re friends.” What Kurt had yet to notice was the mortified look on Blaine’s face.

“Good. I like you, Kurt. You seem like a nice person, and I wouldn’t want you to hurt my dad, because he’s awesome.” He went back to coloring his book, and asked, offhandedly, “That means you wouldn’t hurt me either, right?”

“Never. Oliver, I want you to know that I will never do anything to intentionally hurt either you or your father. Ok?”

“Ok, thanks.” Oliver looked satisfied, and so Kurt turned around to see Blaine, silent tears forming in his eyes and escaping down his cheeks. That’s when it hit him. Oliver’s other father, Blaine’s ex, didn’t have custody of Ollie for “reasons”, which must’ve had something to do with physical abuse. The thought of anyone hitting Blaine or his son infuriated Kurt to a level that he didn’t think he was capable of, and at the same time, made him want to hold Blaine and never let him go. He just reached across the table and found Blaine’s hand where he had been quickly wiping his tears, and grabbed it in the most comforting gesture he could come up with in a packed restaurant in midtown Manhattan. Blaine smiled sadly and they sat there content to just stare at each other, waiting until they got to a more private place to have the talk they knew they were about to have.

When they finally made there way to Blaine’s apartment after a long walk in midtown, Oliver was slowly falling asleep in his father’s arms, his head sagging onto Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine tucked him into bed for his nap and as soon as he shut Ollie’s door, he knew that he and Kurt were about to have the conversation that he’d been anticipating and dreading ever since telling Kurt that he was single. It’s not that he didn’t trust Kurt with the information; it was that he knew that this moment, Kurt’s reaction would determine whether they could continue this relationship. So, Blaine made his way over to Kurt who embraced him in a tight hug. As Kurt began to whisper, “it’s okay”, over and over again in his ear, Blaine’s defenses crumbled, and he emitted an audible sob as his body shook in Kurt’s fierce embrace. They stood like that for a few minutes, just holding onto each other, when Blaine pulled back and motioned for Kurt to come to the couch with him. Once again, Blaine fell into Kurt’s arms and put his head on his chest, this time knowing that he was ready to talk about it.

“I met Ryan seven years ago. I hadn’t been in a serious relationship, or at least one that didn’t end badly since you. I was slowly encroaching on thirty and convinced that I was never going to find someone again. Ryan was a lawyer who I met at a show one night. I was playing a set at this local pub and he approached me, made me feel special. We dated for a while and things were looking up. His profession was stable, so we were able to find a good apartment together after a few months. Everything seemed rushed, but I figured that I ought to be spontaneous now that I was getting older. Soon enough, we were engaged with a kid on the way. Everything was happening so fast and I felt like I was on a freight train that if I tried to stop, would just run me over. To give you the cliff notes version, everything was fine until about a year and a half ago, when Ryan started to be away more often, always for…business. He was also becoming extremely paranoid about me and my relationships with my friends, which at first I just took as flattery, you know, him showing his possessiveness. One night, he came home and I had just put Oliver down to bed, and he kept asking me where I was today, convinced that I was keeping something from him. Well, anyway, he got so mad that when I told him that he was crazy for thinking I’d cheat on him, he punched me.” For the first time since the beginning of his speech, Blaine took a few moments to just breath and let that sink in. Kurt continued to absorb everything Blaine was telling him, convinced that listening and holding him were the best things he could be doing for Blaine right now.

“I was shocked. You always here about the possibility and warning signs of abusive relationships, but it had never even entered my mind with Ryan. Anyway, he was still furious and Ollie had clearly heard the yelling and so he had gotten out of bed to see what was happening. For some reason, seeing him rush over to me only got him angrier as he picked him up and started screaming at him. That’s what really broke me out of my bubble. The second he tried to hurt Ollie, well, that’s when I knew I had to get out. It wasn’t safe for either of us, so I took Ollie and walked out the door, and thank god Coop was living in the city and offered me a place to stay for as long as it was needed. Long story short, I reported him but he was already gone, all of his stuff out of our apartment and Ollie and I tried to move on with our lives. That day when he hit me was eight months ago…”

Everything was silent again, and Blaine felt more content with himself than he had since everything had started up with Ryan.

“Blaine…Blaine, you are the bravest person I’ve ever met.”

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and smiled gratefully, knowing if he tried to refute the statement, he would come face to face with Kurt’s stubbornness, and he would never win that battle. Instead, Blaine changed his position so he was straddling Kurt on the couch, and began to caress him with a kiss that was both caring and fierce, loving and passionate. Kurt quickly reciprocated the attack, sliding his tongue along Blaine’s bottom lip, asking him for entrance. Continuing to explore each other’s mouths with their tongues, they slipped behind teeth and under lips to get reacquainted with an orifice they had previously known so well. As they separated for air, Blaine began to kiss his way down Kurt’s neck, hovering over his pulse point and sucking fiercely, determined to make a hickey on the beautiful pale skin, forcing Kurt to emit a low moan that went straight to Blaine’s dick. Blaine slipped Kurt’s shirt out of his pants and began to unbutton the first few buttons and slipped his hand under, caressing Kurt’s chest and flicking his nipple. Kurt moaned again and unconsciously bucked his hips. Blaine pulled back for a second and looked at Kurt with his lust-blown eyes, silently asking for permission to go further. With a small nod of his head, Blaine kisses were back on him like wildfire. He finished unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt before pulling off his own and lowering himself back down so that their chests were in direct skin-to-skin contact. Both boys groaned at the contact. As Blaine rubbed his hands up and down Kurt’s sides, occasionally making his way over his chest and paying attention to his nipples, he breathlessly asked a question that neither were expecting:

“How, how long has it been?”

“What?”

“How long has it been? Since someone’s touched you?”

“Too long,” Kurt laughed breathlessly.

“Seriously? How long?”

“Ugg, Blaine, I don’t know, like six months. I discovered that I’m not a one-night-stand kinda guy.” Kurt bucked his hips up into Blaine, and the other man reciprocated the action.

Blaine reached down to cup Kurt through his jeans and as Kurt took a sharp intake of breath, he asked in a sultry voice: “Was it worth the wait?”

Blaine was now slowly rubbing Kurt and he was struggling to put words together, let alone form a coherent sentence. “Uhh, I, uh, I don’t know.” He mewled as Blaine started to rub more fiercely. Blaine could distinctly feel Kurt hardening underneath his hand. “Why don’t we find out?”

And with that, Blaine was quickly working at the zipper to Kurt’s pants and ripping them down his legs. At the same time, Kurt deftly worked off Blaine’s pants and threw them off to the side. Now that both boys were in nothing but their underwear, they took a moment to marvel in each other’s beauty. But, the moment soon ended as Kurt took a hold of Blaine’s thighs, making to lift him up and asked: “Bedroom?”

Blaine replied with a fierce nod and a gesture indicating the second door down the hallway. With that, Kurt attached his mouth back to Blaine’s and hoisted him up, carrying him to the bedroom. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt kicked the door shut and made his way to the bed in the center of the room, fiercely but carefully throwing Blaine into the center. He quickly made his way up and straddled him, only to be turned around so that Blaine was now on top. Blaine began to kiss his way down the older man’s neck, teasing the pale skin with feather light touches of his lips and tongue. Kurt snaked his hands around Blaine’s body and ran them down his back, feeling the contours of every muscle until he found the one he was most interested in—he gave a quick squeeze to Blaine’s ass, beckoning his hips downwards as they ground into each other. He massaged the cheeks, and once they set up a rhythm, he found his way under Blaine’s boxers. Blaine gasped as he felt Kurt’s fingers teasing his crack, and pulled back quickly.

Kurt’s body was flushed, his lips stained red and bruised from the kissing, his hair mussed out of its perfectly coiffed position, and his lust-blown pupils disguising his normally glasz eyes. Oh, and also there was the line of his straining erection showing through his deep red boxers, but Blaine was trying hard not to focus on that at the moment. He stared into Kurt’s eyes, which were now questioning why Blaine’s lips had left his, and why they weren’t still grinding. As Blaine was struggling to regain his breath, he panted out, “Do you think we should talk about this?”

Quickly, Kurt spun them around again, this time so he could control the pace and began to kiss at Blaine’s neck, stopping every few pecks to speak.

“I don’t think this is the best time to talk. You want this. I want this. We’ve waited a month.” He looked into the other man’s eyes. “Now, please get your hands back where they were a few minutes ago, because I haven’t been this hard in months and you can’t just leave me here stranded.” Kurt smirked and Blaine grinned slyly, not needed to be told twice, and resumed his previous actions.

After further getting reacquainted with each other’s lips and hips, the boys both knew they needed something more, and as they separated their mouths momentarily to catch their breath, Kurt leaned over to Blaine’s left ear.

“Touch me” He panted more as their breaths mixed in their tight embrace, “Please.”

Blaine nodded his head fiercely and began to make is way down Kurt’s chest, making sure to pay special attention to his nipples, not leaving until the nubs stood peaked at attention begging for more. Kurt’s legs began to give out and Blaine flipped him over so that his back was now on the bed. He leaned halfway over, and began to follow the trail of hands with his lips as Kurt made sounds halfway between a mewl and a groan, and Blaine laughed just waiting to see what he’d sound like when he made his way a little south. As he got to Kurt’s boxers, he scratched down his chest with his nails as he licked from his right hipbone to the left. Kurt bucked his hips up and begged, “Blaine, stop teasing,” and Blaine smiled to himself.

Finally he came back up quickly to give Kurt a peck on the lips, and made his way back down, pulling down Kurt’s boxers in the process. As he came eye level with Kurt’s cock, he wrapped his hand around the base and started to make quick strokes upwards. Kurt’s moans dropped an octave as he bucked up, desperately seeking more friction.

“God, Blaine, ugggg” Kurt moaned, “Your hand, I ju—“ Kurt mewled loudly as Blaine dragged his thumb over the slit, collecting the pre-cum that was collecting generously at the tip.

“Shhhhh,” Blaine began as he continued to stroke Kurt, “Kurt, you have to be quiet if you don’t want to be interrupted by Ollie waking up from his nap.”

At that, Kurt began to make choked noises that made it obvious how hard he was trying to keep quiet. Blaine had forgot how loud Kurt was in bed, but that definitely was not something he was about to complain about.

“God, Blaine…Blaine, if you don’t stop, uhhhh, I-I’m gonna, uggg” Kurt was having trouble forming a coherent sentence when Blaine began to squeeze harder and twist his wrist on the upstroke.

Kurt bucked his hips up further as he desperately panted out, “B-Blaine, I’m serious. Uhhh, I’m gonna come, please.”

“Shhhh, Kurt, just relax. Come for me.”

With a jolt, Kurt was coming as Blaine continued to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Blaine stroked him through his orgasm until oversensitivity forced Kurt to wince and pull away. Blaine disappeared for a second and came back with wipes, using a few on Kurt’s stomach and his hand, and putting the rest on the bedside table. Just as Blaine finished throwing the wipes in the trash, Kurt noticed his still apparent hard-on and regained much of his energy, waiting til Blaine was back on the bed and then pouncing.

“Woah, Kurt, you don’t have to—“

Kurt kissed him fiercely and then pulled away, Blaine clearly able to see his pupils still blown wide with lust. “Blaine, just shut up and relax,” Kurt said, as he began kissing his way down Blaine’s body, licking and nipping at his nipples. Blaine moaned and Kurt took that as a good sign, making his way further down until he quickly enveloped Blaine’s cock in his mouth. Blaine mewled at the surprise, his breathing quickly speeding up as he began babbling Kurt’s name over and over, many times the actual word getting lost in his mouth. Kurt hollowed his cheeks and sucked fiercely, causing Blaine to buck his hips until Kurt’s nose was nuzzled in his pubic hair. Blaine continued to moan as Kurt began to fondle his balls, occasionally licking past the base and under his sac, quickly moving back up to the target area. Pretty soon, Blaine’s stamina couldn’t take it anymore and he snaked his hand down so it was latched in Kurt’s hair, a silent warning that he was about to come. Kurt had other plans, though, and just stayed in his spot and sucked more fiercely, bringing his tongue around to tease the slit, and that’s when Blaine came with a shout, praying to god in his haze that he wasn’t loud enough to wake up Ollie. Kurt licked Blaine clean and made his way up to lie beside the other man kissing him softly. Blaine tasted himself in Kurt’s mouth and his cock gave a noble twitch, but he definitely did not have the recovery time that he used to in his teenage years, so the effort was futile. Blaine pulled Kurt to lay his head on his chest; a mirror of the position the two had been in when Blaine had been telling Kurt the story of his past relationship. As Kurt lay on his chest, he could distinctly feel Blaine’s heart beating, and his chest, rising and falling with each breath. As the two men lay there in a content silence, they both thought that there was no place they’d rather be than in each other’s arms. Kurt noticed how safe he felt, wrapped up in Blaine’s strong arms, seemingly protected from everything and everyone else. That’s when he realized that he was, once again, falling for Blaine Anderson, and he was falling hard.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

When Kurt got home that afternoon, Effie noticed that grin her father had been wearing for a month now, and finally decided to confront him about it. She had noticed her dad dressing up more for certain “meetings” or “dinners with a friend” and the only conclusion she could come to was that he was dating someone, and he really, really liked that someone. That and also the fact that he had come home today with his hair uncharacteristically messy and a hickey on his neck, almost in the exact same spot in which Effie had one a few months ago and had gotten in trouble for. Well, look how the tables have turned.

Effie turned the tv off and made her way into the kitchen where Kurt was humming to himself while preparing dinner—homemade pizza with chicken and roasted red peppers. Effie stood in the doorway and watched her father for a little while until Kurt noticed her.

“Hey, Ef, what’s up?”

“Nothing.” Kurt was able to see right through that with even look at her. He gave a soft laugh before answering.

“Now, Effie, I may not always be on my game, but after living for 15 years with you, I think I know when it’s something.” He looked up and smiled at her, “Now spill.”

“Well, I actually wanted to talk about you.” She had a glint of something in her eyes, almost hopefulness and that quickly caught Kurt’s weakness.

Kurt put the pizza in the oven and turned his full attention to Effie, leaning over the countertop. “Okay.” After Effie didn’t respond, he probed with, “Did you have anything particular in mind?”

“Well, yah,” she laughed awkwardly, “I just noticed that you had been, I don’t know, I guess, happier than usual, and I was just wondering if there was something you wanted to tell me?”

Kurt froze. What was he supposed to say? He was planning on having this conversation with Effie in another month, with all of his words perfectly planned out; he was, by no means, ready for this.

But, he needed to be. He knew that Effie had a great perception and just as Kurt was able to see through her, she would easily be able to see through him, especially now that he had been silent for longer than socially acceptable. He sighed and just decided to tell her as much of the truth as he felt comfortable with divulging.

“Yes. I am dating someone.”

“Okay…Can I meet him? I mean, he seems to make you happy, and, I guess, I just wanted to meet him.”

Effie’s shyness at the topic broke Kurt’s heart. He didn’t know how she would take Kurt getting into the first serious relationship after her father’s death, but she seemed to be handling it with incredible maturity. Of course, maybe she was just having a good day. Only god knows what mood she would be in when she actually met Blaine.

“Effie, I would love for you to meet him.” Kurt hesitated, thinking about it. “And I’m very proud at how mature you’re being about this, but…not yet. You’ll understand when you do meet him, but there’s a reason.”

“Why is he like ugly or blind or something?” Kurt laughed at that, thinking that “ugly” was probably the exact opposite way to describe Blaine physically.

“No, Effie, he’s definitely not ugly. Or blind. No physical deformities to speak of. It’s just, I’m not comfortable yet with him meeting you.”

At Effie’s slightly offended look, Kurt quickly backtracked.

“No, no, Effie, I’m not embarrassed or uncomfortable with you.” Kurt sighed, trying to think of a way to explain it, but only being able to concentrate on the fact that he really wanted Effie to meet Blaine. And well, by meet, he means the Blaine who he’s dating and not her teacher. “Okay, how about I invite him over tomorrow for dinner and you can meet him then?”

“Are you sure, dad, cause I mean, if you’re uncomfortable—“

“Effie, I want to do this. I want you to meet him, and I want him to meet you. Okay?”

Effie nodded softly, but Kurt could tell that she was struggling to contain her excitement. Kurt walked around the island and pulled Effie into a bear hug.

“Okay, but you have to promise to be nice. Please?”

“I can’t promise anything.” Effie winked and Kurt laughed, making his way to the oven to check on the pizza.

Somehow, Kurt sensed that Effie would not be so positive when she found out that he was dating her teacher, whom she used to call “Dr. Asshole”, but refused to stay anything but optimistic. 


	8. Chapter 8

When Kurt had called Blaine last night, telling him about his conversation with Effie, Blaine was more than understanding, though admittedly a bit nervous. He knew firsthand how quick Effie could switch into defensive mode and shut him out, and if she sensed in anyway that Blaine was trying to step in her territory, she would attack, especially since she had trusted him as her teacher. School was over in a few weeks though, and now that his class had already taken their AP exams, they only had class once a week. Basically, if Blaine and Effie could get through three more classes after tonight, they would be home free.

Blaine’s optimism helped a bit, though Kurt did have trouble sleeping that night, thinking of how he didn’t want to lose Blaine over something as possible as his daughter not liking him.

He did as many things throughout the day to distract him from the impending dinner: grocery shopping at Food Emporium, taking a few last-minute business calls to finalize the designs for the runway show coming up next week, and taking a run in central park. While Effie was at her dance class, Kurt began to cook what he thought was the perfect meal for the first, hopefully of many, dinners that their two families would have together, a meal reminiscent of the many dates the two had gone on as teenagers to Breadstix: chicken parmigiana, over penne with homemade tomato sauce. Kurt may not have been able to cook a lot of things from scratch lately, but when he did it, the meals were nothing short of five-star.

At 5:30, an hour before Blaine and Ollie were scheduled to arrive, Effie came in sweaty and tired from her ballet class and the subsequent walk from the subway to their apartment. Kurt quickly shooed her upstairs to take a shower and get ready and while all the food was cooking, he decided to do the same. As he was drying his hair and about to get dressed from the sweats he had put on after the shower, he was called into Effie’s room, which was nothing short of a disaster. There were three different shirt/skirt combinations lying on her bed as well as two different dresses and five different pairs of shoes. She had a slightly panicked look on her face that Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle at.

“Dad, why are you laughing? I’m having a crisis!”

“A crisis?” He knew exactly what she was talking about, though, and was mostly laughing about how much she was like he was in high school. “How can I be of assistance?”

“Well, I knew exactly what outfit I wanted to wear tonight, I had it planned out and everything, and then when I got home I realized that it was at the drycleaners and they’re not open on Sundays so I couldn’t go get it. Now I have no idea what to wear! I don’t want mystery man to think that I live under a rock.”

“Are you asking for my fashion advice?” Kurt wanted to draw this out as long as possible because it was quite a rare occurrence for Effie to ask him advice about anything, especially fashion, even though it is his job. She likes to think that she is above his knowledge after running a clothing line for ten years, so he wanted to savor this moment.

“Yes, ok. Can we just get this over with?”

“Okay,” Kurt finally relented, happy to be able to do this for his daughter, “This shirt, with this skirt, the tights that I got you for Christmas last year, and these boots.”

As Effie worked to absorb everything that her father had just said, she had an impressed look plastered on her face.

“I hate to say it, but you’re a genius,” She said quickly as she began to round everything up, pushing Kurt out of the room.

Kurt had decided on a blue checkered shirt, paired with a navy cardigan and a grey scarf for himself, and after taking a few looks in the mirror decided that he was dinner worthy. Just then, he heard the buzzer sound and he rushed down the stairs.

“Hey, come on up.”

“Kay, see you in a few…You sure you’re ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Kurt said in the most confident tone he could muster.

In the background he could hear Ollie saying something to Blaine, and chuckled to himself.

“Good, because I think Ollie would be extremely disappointed if you pulled out on him now.” Ollie was now pulling on Blaine’s sleeve to go upstairs.

“Blaine, you do realize that we’re having an entire conversation over my building’s intercom, right?”

“Right, okay.” Blaine laughed, “Be right up.”

Just Blaine entered the building, Kurt yelled up to Effie to give her fair warning: “Eff, Blaine’s here, and he’ll be up in a few minutes.”

“Ooh, I get a name now?” Effie joked as she made her way downstairs.

“Hahaha,” laughed sarcastically, “Yes, his name is Blaine and he’s actually bringing his son, so be nice to both of them please.”

“Ooh, a son? Is he cute?” Effie teased.

“He’s four.” Kurt deadpanned, and couldn’t help but laugh at the disappointed look on Effie’s face. “Nice try though.”

“Wait, Blaine why does that sound kinda familiar?” Effie asked, more to herself than anyone, as a knock came at the door and Kurt ran to answer it.

It all kind of happened in a rush. Ollie running in from the hallway and jumping into Kurt’s legs—definitely not a shy kid, Kurt realized, Effie coming in from the kitchen where they had been standing, to see some kid holding onto her father’s legs, Blaine coming in and kissing Kurt on the cheek. The first thing Effie noticed was how cute the kid was, which usually meant a cute father. When she looked up she noticed the profile of the man—Blaine’s—body and he was attractive: well dressed in preppy clothes, slim body, a nice head of black curly hair—like the little boy’s—and right as she went in to analyze the face, the realization of who this man was hit her like a brick dropped from the Empire State Building. She knew him. She knew the guy her father had been dating for at least a month. More importantly and disturbingly, her _father_ was dating her _teacher_.

“Mr. Anderson?” Was all she could ask incredulously. Both men, seemingly caught up in each other’s eyes at the moment, remembered where they were and turned to the awestruck girl. Neither man knew what to say, so they all just stared at each other until Blaine tried to break the awkward silence: “Effie, hi, how are you—“

Blaine’s voice seemed to snap Effie out of her stupor because she immediately went from dazed and confused, to angry and still confused.

“You’re dating Mr. Anderson???” She asked pointedly at her father. He laughed self-consciously, and was only able to mumble, “Surprise,” before Effie was suddenly unleashing her wrath, not even she understanding why she was so angry.

“Dad, you’re dating my teacher? Do you even understand how uncomfortable that is for me? Is even aloud? I feel like there is some school policy or something against this--Wait,” she looked at Blaine again, “You’re gay?!?”

Blaine laughed at the fact that that was the question Effie had decided to ask him. It was clear that Effie had run out of breath after this question, so Blaine decided that it was a good time for him to get a chance to get a word in. “Yah, I’m gay” He laughed, “I’m definitely gay!” Blaine joked as he tried to lighten the mood. Kurt gently nudged him, telling him this was not the time, and Ollie just asked, “Wait, Daddy what does gay mean?”

It seemed that everyone had forgotten Ollie was there for a moment, but now everyone was looking down at the boy where he was now standing in between Kurt and Blaine, holding on to Blaine’s sweater. Effie rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to sit down at the table and Blaine and Kurt just looked up at each other and laughed.

“That could’ve been better.”

“Well, on the bright side, Effie didn’t kill me.” Both of the boys were both softly giggling, glad that this wasn’t going to cause problems or tension between them.

“Well, I wouldn’t be sure of anything yet, I thought steam was going to come out of her head.”

Ollie had seemingly lost interest and made is way into the living room where he began to look through some of Kurt’s magazines.

“Well, if I can deal with your father after him finding me with my hand down your pants, I think I can deal with Effie.” That caused the boys to enter into more fits of laughter, calming down after a minute and kissing softly. The broke away after what seemed like no time to Blaine and Kurt took his hand and led them into the dining room, where Effie was already sitting, staring at her phone.

“Ollie, we’re about to have dinner, wanna come in here?”

“Cooooming, daddy!!!” Ollie yelled as he maneuvered his way through the kitchen to find the dining room. Instead of sitting next to Blaine, he picked the chair right next to where Effie was sulking and began to pay extra attention to the aforementioned girl. After a minute, Effie noticed Ollie staring and looked up, giving him a weak smile, her anger seeming to dissolve by the minute. Kurt was thanking any god that was up there for that.

Once the food was brought over and complimented immensely by Blaine, much to Kurt’s liking and seeming to provoke Effie’s gag reflex, polite conversation began, mostly dominated by the two men, occasionally trying to incorporate Effie and Ollie, though the latter was being much more willing than the former.

Effie was still letting the full weight of the situation sink in—Mr. Anderson, Blaine-- _oh god, that was weird_ \--is her teacher, her favorite teacher, now, and she thought that she was getting close to another adult for the first time in a while out of his own caring nature. But, _no,_ she thought _, it was so he could get into my dad’s pants. Once he’s done with that I’ll lose one of the best teacher’s I’ve ever had and part of my father. I can’t let that happen_.

Kurt noticed Effie’s thinking face and decided to confront it now, figuring it was probably involving his relationship with Blaine. Just as the conversation died down, he addressed her.

“Effie, what’re you thinking about.”

She was knocked out of her trance by her father’s voice, looking up at his expecting face. She really didn’t want to disappoint him by what she was thinking about; the last thing she wanted was for her father to get hurt. “Nothing.” She tried to go back to eating her food, but Kurt wouldn’t have it.

“Effie, what did I tell you yesterday? I can see right through that.”

Effie stared back at him, her willpower giving out by the second, but glanced to Ollie quickly, tipping Kurt off that she didn’t want him in the room. Blaine noticed as well and took the initiative, considering Ollie had finished.

“Hey, Ollie, do you wanna go to the living room and play with the toys we brought over?”

Kurt didn’t think that he would ever see a grin as big as Ollie’s, and he thought it was adorable how excited he got over the smallest things. He nodded his head fervently and Blaine laughed at his excitement.

“Okay, they’re in the bag by the door.” With that, Ollie hopped off his chair and was out of the room.

After a few seconds, Kurt looked back at Effie, waiting for her to start the conversation he had felt coming since Blaine had set foot in the apartment.

Effie took a deep breath and put her fork down from where she had been picking at her salad and looked up at both of the men.

“I’m going to try and be honest because you seem to make my dad really happy,” she was speaking to Blaine, but then quickly diverted her attention between both of them, “But I just want to know that my dad isn’t some quick fuck. I just, I want to know that you’re planning on taking care of him, and I want to know that you weren’t just being nice to me to get into his pants.” She was staring at the table now. “I’m usually not this blunt, but my therapist said that I shouldn’t bottle stuff in as much, and Mr. Anderson,” at that she looked Blaine directly in the eye, “you told me to tell someone if I’m having a problem. So there it is. I am.”

Both men were surprised at the outburst, most of all, Kurt, whom had never seen his daughter be so forthcoming about her feelings or intentions.

Blaine turned to face Effie now, hoping to reassure her as much as he could: “Effie, I care about your father so much. I would never want to hurt him. And also, the fact that I just happened to be dating him had absolutely no impact on our relationship, okay? I care about you, too, as a student, and now as my boyfriend’s daughter.”

Effie still didn’t look positive, though she was feeling better after Blaine’s words.

“Yah, but how do I know that you’re not just some random guy who’s looking to manipulate my father.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh, and Blaine gave him a pointed look. Effie looked up, offended.

“Dad, I’m serious! You wouldn’t think this was so funny if it turns out to be true.”

“Effie, I can assure you that Blaine is not trying to use me or manipulate me.”

“But, dad, you’ve only known him for a month!”

At that both boys were silent and slowly turned to each other, begging themselves not to give the secret away with their faces. Apparently, they weren’t _that_ good.

“What?” When no one answered, Effie started to get more agitated, “What?! What aren’t you telling me?”

Kurt asked permission with his eyes and Blaine gave him a slight nod, and both men turned back to face Effie.

“Um, actually, Ef, we’ve known each other for longer.”

“Oh. Really? But my parent-teacher conference thing was a month ago, and I just assumed that that’s where you met…how long?”

“What?” asked Kurt, trying to prolong the process.

“How long have you known each other?”

“Twenty years,” Blaine blurted out.

Nothing could’ve beat Effie’s face at that moment. 


End file.
